The present invention relates to music boxes, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a music box that can be adjusted to produce different tunes.
FIG. 1 illustrates the internal structure of a music box according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of a metal comb with tuned steel teeth that are struck by pins so arranged on a revolving barrel as to produce a certain tune or tunes. Because the pins are arranged on the revolving barrel at the outside, only one metal comb with tuned steel teeth can be struck to produce a certain tune or tunes. If different tune or tunes are to be produced, a different revolving barrel shall be used. However, replacing the revolving barrel of a music box is not so easy.
The present invention has been acomplished under the aforesaid circumstances. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a music box which can be conveniently adjusted to produce different tune or tunes. This object is achieved by arranging pins on the outer wall as well as the inner wall of a revolving barrel according to the desired tunes, and setting one metal comb with tuned steel teeth at the inside of the revolving barrel and another metal comb with tuned steel teeth at the outside of the revolving barrel. An adjusting screw is fastened in a hole of the housing of the music box to adjust the position of the metal combs. Rotating the adjusting screw in one direction causes one metal comb to be struck by the pins on the outer wall of the revolving barrel for producing a certain tune or tunes; rotating the adjusting screw in an opposite direction causes the other metal comb to be struck by the pins on the inner wall of the revolving barrel for producing different tune or tunes.